


the unlikely friends

by PuppetSurrender



Series: Souls intertwinded [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Dream Team - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Bullying, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Platonic Soulmates, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Romantic Soulmates, Running Away, Self Confidence Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Angst, Trans Male Character, Verbal Abuse, star tears disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetSurrender/pseuds/PuppetSurrender
Summary: Clay and George have been friends since they were thirteen even though they have never seen each other in person because they live in different countries but that soon will change.Darryl has been bullied by Zak since middle school but that is too gonna change, Nick has been friends with Darryl since 3rd grade. In this world you have soul symbols read meaning romantic and blue meaning platonic the symbols are unique to your soulmates you can have multiple soulmates and soul symbols, sometimes a soul symbol with be grey which means you get to decide what your relationship will become.  What will happen between these five boys?
Relationships: Dream/BadBoyHalo, Dream/Sapnap, George/Badboyhalo, George/Dream, George/Sapnap, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, george/skeppy, skeppy/dream
Series: Souls intertwinded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118912
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Forever





	1. the meetings

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if anything needs work or incorrect spelling i have dyslexia so there will be mistakes please correct me on mistakes it helps a lot any way enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george has ranaway from his family and moved to LA but has told his Friend Clay that he moved there and Clay being excited got ready and snuck out of the house to go meet him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this chapter is very short otherwise enjoy

**Clay's POV**

i woken up by a phone notification i checked the time it was 6:00am i was confused at first on why i had a notification this early until i saw who it was from it was from George my friend and secret crush i unlocked my phone to checked the message

_georgenotfond: hey guess what? ;)_

_dreamwastaken:?_

_georgenotfound: i'm moving to LA!!!! :)_

_dreamwastaken: no way really!! like where i live LA like where i go to school LA!!!!_

_georgenotfound: yeah!!!!!!! :)))))))) I'm about to get out of that airport now! suprise!!_

I immediately shot out of bed to get ready and meet George i got on a lime green hoodie and black ripped skinny jeans almost forgetting to grab my mask to cover the top of my face since my black eye hasn't healed all the way yet, i slowly made my way down stairs trying not to wake up my dad so he doesn't end up hitting me again. I successfully made it out of the house without getting hit and made my way to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading i will try to post another chapter soon


	2. suggestions please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I haven't updated this in a while I'm sorry

But I'm not sure how to continue this story I need to add more characters but im not sure on who please suggest what I should do with the story and who should add btw if you want Tommy and Tubbo im going to age them up so Tubbo would be 18 and Tommy would be 17 just to make it less weird


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby religious trauma projecting maybe??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still trying to figure out the editing and flow of things on ao3 so sorry if things look a little wonky also if it's confusing it's tubbo's pov the first sentence then tommy's the rest :)

Toby's smile faltered looking at the symbols on his arm, The prayer drilled into his head on repeat his silent pleas for his romantic soulmate not to be a boy for his life relied on it. Toby lightly shook his head as he pulled on his sweater to go over his dress shirt hurrying if he wanted to make it to his flight to finally see his best friend in person. Tommy's head screamed at him to stop staring at the red bumble bee in disbelief as tears start welling up 'no no no no he doesn't feel that way for me he's my platonic soulmate no no it's not true i saw his soulmark it was blue how, was this possible' (Remember the star tear disease tag yeah im evil) Tommy's thoughts were snapped in half as his eyes started to feel like they were being ripped out he let out a choked sob he ran blindly to the bathroom prying his eyes open to look at himself in the mirror his face contorted into one of horror as he saw bright yellow stars cascading down his face with his tears his knuckles turned white as he clutched the sink to the point he thought it would shatter he began to desperately try to wipe away the tears and silently plea for the stars to stop coming as his hand brush his eyelid he let out a yelp he made a mental note that they had become sore from the consistent rubbing after he began to calm down he aloud himself to sink down to the bathroom floor exhaustion taking its toll as he felt his eyes droop before he fell into a restless slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa this took too long for it to be this short help


End file.
